


Mi casa eres tú

by seedesire



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Murder-Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedesire/pseuds/seedesire
Summary: Siempre era lo mismo. Él amaba algo y lo perdía. Esta vez no sería la excepción. Pero por primera vez en su vida iba a decidir por su propio bien, porque sin ella, él no valía nada. Sasusaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	Mi casa eres tú

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participó en el Concurso ~Éternice Moi~ por la página Sasusaku Eternal Love en Facebook  
> Temática: Familia  
> Género: Hurt, Comfort/ Family  
> Palabras: 1448  
> Pareja: Sasusaku  
> Rating: M  
> 

* * *

**Mi casa eres tú**

* * *

_Infierno._

Esa era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Podía escuchar los gritos y llantos de la gente a su alrededor. Niños, adultos y ancianos desesperados, exclamando y corriendo por ayuda, pero hasta el momento no había nadie ni nada que los pudiera salvar y a él, por primera vez en años, no le interesaba salvarlos.

Era un maldito egoísta.

Lo sabía con claridad, pero por esta vez, _y solo por esta vez_ , sería el ser más egoísta del universo. Por ellas, _por ella._

El olor a sangre seguía esparciéndose por todos lados, no había salvación. No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda, aunque, mientras iba caminando a duras penas por el terreno, la gente lo miraba con esperanza de que él los salvara, pero _ya no más_ se dijo. _Quiero verla a ella por última vez._

Era un puto egoísta y eso era una característica principal de su personalidad, solo se preocupaba por él y por nadie más, pero ahora, entre gritos y llantos bañados en sangre solo podía pensar en ellas, _en ella._ Y se consoló a si mismo diciendo que, por una vez en su maldita vida, estaba haciendo lo correcto y no era el ser egoísta que siempre fue.

Sus pasos se volvieron lentos y llenos de agonía, la herida le dolía, apenas podía respirar y mantenerse de pie. Ya no era el joven que fue hace años atrás y una herida tan profunda como esa ya no la soportaba como en su juventud.

_Falta poco, un poco más y llego hacia ti._

Volvió a jadear y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, su pecho le dolía y respirar comenzó a volverse una agonía. La pierna le falló y tropezó con los escombros del sector, soltó una maldición e intentó ponerse de pie otra vez.

Falló dos veces.

A la tercera, y como si fuera un milagro, pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente y con mucho esfuerzo logró continuar con su camino, podía sentir el chakra encapsulado en _ese anillo_ latir y parecía pedirle, _exigirle,_ a que fuera a salvar a la persona que estaba allí entre los escombros.

Todo había sido obra de ellos, esos malditos Otsutsuki que sin temor y con una gran sed de ambición, lograron sembrar pánico en la aldea. Y como si no hubiera sido suficientemente, la destruyeron hasta que no quedara nada, solo unos pocos pudieron mantenerse con vida. Tal cual como Pain lo había hecho una vez hace años atrás.

Kawaki no estaba.

Boruto no estaba.

Y para variar, Naruto tampoco estaba.

Todo era caos, todo era el infierno mismo en Konoha.

Y allí estaba él, sabiendo que en cualquier segundo iba a morir, siguió caminando como si nada pasara a su alrededor. Como si esa gente que estaba entre los escombros no estuvieran allí pidiéndole auxilio, como si los llantos de angustia y esperanza al verlo a él vivo no existieran.

Pareciera que él caminaba como si hubiera sido el culpable de esa destrucción, pero no era así.

No era su orgullo actuando por él sino su egoísmo.

Logró captar con más nitidez el chakra del anillo que le había dado a ella hace un par de años atrás en esa visita que hicieron para salvar la vida de su mejor amigo Naruto, y tal como esa vez, ella estaba entre los escombros tratando de salvar, por última vez, una preciosa vida.

Esa vida que ambos se habían encargado de cuidar como un tesoro.

El mayor tesoro de Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sarada Uchiha._

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue la sangre que en un principio se confundía entre el ropaje rojo de su hija. El olor a sangre era fuerte y los ojos sin vida de su hija le regalaban a su madre una última mirada. Siempre a Sakura. Siempre a su adorada madre.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ella? — susurró con la voz rota— Perdóname Sasuke-kun…no pude salvar a nuestra hija.

Hipó por una última vez y después de esas agonizantes palabras, ella finalmente cayó al lado del cuerpo de su hija.

La alarma se encendió en sus ojos y el dolor comenzó a expandirse por todo su pecho. Como pudo se dirigió a ella y le tomó la mano.

—Sakura resiste—le dijo con la desesperación fluyendo por su voz—Resiste un poco más.

Con un cuidado único que él solo le dedicaba a su esposa, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a pasarle su chakra.

A ojos ajenos podría ser una hermosa postal de un hombre salvando a su esposa, pero la realidad era más dura que eso.

Le dolía el cuerpo y próximamente se iba a desmayar también, sus heridas eran igual de graves que las de su esposa, pero tenía que salvarla a ella, porque ella era su todo, porque ella era Sakura, _su Sakura._

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y las de ella empaparon su hombro.

—Sa…suke…-kun

—No hables—le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Gracias por todo, te amo y siempre te amaré. Aquí o en cualquier otra vida, siempre serás tú. — la voz apenas le salía en un susurro agonizante y para él fue peor oírlo de su propia voz quebrada. Sakura no podía morir, era _ella_. Esa era una razón suficiente para no morir.

—No digas estupideces—habló—Te pasaré mí chakra y saldremos de esto.

La suave risa de ella se escuchó junto a un pequeño ataque de tos. Pudo sentir la sangre que ella expulsó entre sus ropajes.

—Soy una pésima madre—dijo con la voz quebrada y la tristeza embargando su cara— No pude proteger a mi propia hija. —hipó una vez más mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

—Suficiente Sakura. —le reclamó entre jadeos. Ella no merecía echarse la culpa por eso, si había un culpable en todo este desastre, ese era él.

—A pesar de lo mala madre que fui al no poder proteger a mi hija, fui muy feliz al estar a tu lado. — aclaró mientras que, con una fuerza inhumana _su fuerza inhumana_ , se apartaba un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Si había algo que Sasuke amaba de Sakura, esos eran sus ojos.

Sus malditos y hermosos ojos jade.

—Sasuke-kun, te amo—y mientras decía estas últimas palabras, levantó su brazo para mostrar dos de sus dedos y así ponerlos por ultima vez en su frente—Hasta una próxima vez, Sasuke-kun.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura Uchiha.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor que dejaría sordo hasta al ninja con la mejor capacidad auditiva del mundo.

El cuerpo de ella yacía en sus brazos, inmóvil e inerte. Había dejado de escuchar su respiración. Todo era silencio y su propia respiración se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Y en ese momento pudo notar lo que ella había hecho por él.

Lo había curado.

Mientras él la curaba, ella al ser más capaz que él, había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

No importaba lo que él hiciera, aquí y en cualquier universo, ella siempre lo salvaba.

Él ya había experimentado el dolor. Su vida entera se basaba en eso, pero este dolor que estaba sintiendo no se podía comparar a nada de lo que vivió anteriormente.

El dolor en su pecho se hizo más grande e insoportable. Solo pudo apretar el cuerpo inerte de Sakura contra su pecho y con un último suspiro lo dejo descansar cerca de Sarada.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí con los cuerpos de su esposa e hija a su lado. Solo supo que el tiempo había pasado cuando la voz de Naruto se coló entre sus pensamientos.

—Sasuke.

Apartó la mirada del cabello de su esposa e hija para observar a su amigo.

Y lo odió.

Odió su puta mirada de tristeza. Y lo odió aún más cuando pronunció esas fatídicas palabras.

—Ya todo acabó, vamos a descansar.

Como si esas palabras fueran parte de algún código extraño entre ellos, él lo comprendió. Supo en ese instante lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó su katana y sin importarle nada más y por primera vez en su vida, le hizo caso a Naruto.

Tocó el cabello de su esposa y dejando un beso en sus fríos labios le dijo:

—Eres una molestia, pronto iré a ti. Sé que me esperarás, tú siempre esperas por mí.

Y como él había hecho que su esposa esperara por él por mucho tiempo, esta vez y por primera vez, no la hizo esperar.

La katana se hundió en su estómago y la sangre no dejó de brotar.

Hasta una próxima vez Sarada.

Hasta una próxima vez Sakura.

_—Ya llegué_

_—Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Hice este fic para un concurso en facebook, fue la primera vez que me animaba a participar en uno y también fue la primera vez que escribí un fic. Es un oneshot cortito que presenta un "futuro" distópico en el universo de Naruto. Me disculpo si fue muy triste, pero era algo que necesitaba escribir. Necesitaba escribir a un Sasuke roto por perder a su familia otra vez.
> 
> Espero les guste y también espero pronto publicar otro fic en el futuro.
> 
> También estoy publicando un nuevo fic en twitter, soy @Seedesire. Espero pronto publicarlo aquí también.
> 
> Gracias por todo :)


End file.
